The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In integrated radio-frequency front-end circuitry, a receiver and at least one transmitter share a connection to an external load, such as an input/output pad to an antenna. For example, certain types of radio-frequency communications devices may include a receiver, as well as a transmitter operating under the IEEE 802.11 standard, commonly referred to as “wireless fidelity,” or WiFi. Some such devices may also include a transmitter for a short-range wireless system licensed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group under the trademark BLUETOOTH®. The last stage of each transmitter includes a power amplifier. The presence of the WiFi power amplifier, even when not in use, can degrade the output of the receiver or the BLUETOOTH® transmitter.